


Reverse

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: It was way past time to pull the brakes on this thing of theirs, whatever it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Halloween fangirl weekend with pushkin666 and dreamersdare. We all wrote to same fandom (Stargate) and prompt (brake, except they heard it as break lol).

Radek woke up to the all too familiar hiss of the door closing behind Rodney. With a sigh he opened his eyes only long enough to confirm what he already knew before closing them again and turning around to face the wall rather than his empty quarters. The bed was still warm from Rodney’s body and his scent lingered in the sheets, reminders of how the night had started. How almost every night over the last few months had started.  
  
The problem was that they had all ended like this too: Radek alone, swallowing around the bitter lump of regret and loneliness that seemed to have taken permanent residence in his chest. He burrowed deeper under the covers, wrapping arms around himself. It was way past time to pull the brakes on this thing of theirs, whatever it was. He’d do it today.  
  
Or maybe tomorrow.


End file.
